


Love Six Dream

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: CP：韦斯莱双子分级：R  18岁的麻瓜歌手詹姆斯（弗雷德）x 战后19年乔治*为了开车而开车，逻辑没有，但OOC有*表面CP是弗乔，但是实际上应该是詹乔（James x George）*有狗血替身梗左右有意义
Relationships: George/James, 韦斯莱双子





	1. Chapter 1

我以前说我不搞骨科，后来我才知道是没有遇见他俩，不过我还是不太能搞骨科。  
但是詹詹x乔治 我认为不算（废话真的好多）。

失去了自己兄弟的乔治心灰意冷，去到了麻瓜世界生活。  
在那里他遇见了另一个“弗雷德”，至少在他看来是另一个“弗雷德”，但貌似又有些不同。

0.

那天晚上窗外闪烁着的霓虹灯才是你真正的情人。

1.

乔治躺在床上，在黑暗中他用打火机点燃了自己嘴边的卷烟。

随后随意的将手上拿着的打火机扔在地上。

他躺在一片黑暗之中，平躺的动作使得他感受到了一阵眩晕，烟草燃烧的味道弥漫在空中。

他微微睁开双眼，看见窗外的夜幕低垂，住宅楼也开始有了光亮。

他有些泄气的吐出嘴里的烟，只要他闭上眼睛就能够看见弗雷德一动不动，面色青灰的躺在霍格沃茨大厅里的样子，四周充斥着巫师们无奈又痛苦的哭声，还有食死徒得意洋洋又尖利的笑声。

乔治满脸泪水，视线模糊，就像是有人带走了他一半的灵魂以及一半的肉体，然后在他面前将他的灵魂和肉体撕的粉碎，然后又将他剩下的一半肉体和灵魂勉强缝合在一起。那是种撕心裂肺的痛苦，同样也是彻头彻尾的绝望。

即使伏地魔被彻底的杀死，他肮脏的、千疮百孔的灵魂彻底的烂进地狱，也不能改变弗雷德离去的事实。

而食死徒的屠杀还在继续，他们洋洋得意的笑声回荡在这片土地之上，在夺走了弗雷德还有其他巫师的生命之后。

回忆起往事的痛苦让乔治又猛的吸了一口烟，斟酌片刻后在回忆的痛苦和烟雾缭绕中起身。

他叼着烟在黑暗中摸索一番后他拿起自己的外套，走进了尚且算是晴朗的黑夜之中。

2.

夜色温柔，这座城市的夜晚才刚开始。

伦敦那股被白天压抑住的叛逆血液终于在黑夜降临的时候彻底的释放了出来。

乔治将自己的双手揣进了自己外套的口袋里，不停的摩挲着自己手里的打火机。

汽车从一旁呼啸而过，行人来往神色匆忙。

这是一个难得晴朗的夜晚，甚至连月亮都能清晰的被看见，没有乌云，没有烦人的雨水，没有令人窒息的低温。

只有街边的路灯，还有像是永不知疲倦的年轻人，他们的身影如此快活，源源不断的将活力注入伦敦的血管之中。

乔治看着此番景象笑了笑，走下楼梯低头进了一家小酒吧。

令乔治意外的是酒吧里挤满了人，但很安静。

大家抱着自己的酒杯坐在属于自己的小圆桌前，低声的交谈，酒吧的驻唱歌手唱着一些鲜少有人知道的乐曲。

“要喝点什么？”站在吧台后面的是个年轻人，声音有着不同于整个酒吧的轻快和活泼。

但随后这短暂的活泼又被蓝调歌曲慵懒的曲调掩盖住，只留了下他的笑脸。

“威士忌，谢谢。”乔治有些不自然的开口。

但年轻人只是笑着说了一声：稍等。

就转过身去了。

乔治开始环顾四周，客人们还是一样的状态，喝着自己的酒，有的满脸通红冲着自己的女伴傻笑，然后动作夸张的站起来说自己的要去一趟厕所。

而有的客人老实的抱着自己的酒杯，跟着音乐哼唱。

但客人们，应该说尚且算清醒的客人们都将自己的目光聚焦在歌手身上。

“先生，您的威士忌。”年轻的声音将乔治的注意力吸引了过去。

“谢谢。”乔治快速短暂的道谢之后，转过头想要看清楚歌手的容貌。

他喝了一口威士忌，转过头看见了站在台上的年轻人。

这次乔治没能继续悠闲的喝酒，甚至他想要装作很镇定都变得困难。

年轻的男人留着棕色的长发，长发被他整齐的梳理上去，将他英俊迷人的脸彻底的露了出来。

年轻的乐手样貌和弗雷德极其相似，就在他冲着乔治微笑的那一瞬间，乔治觉得自己体内某种火焰被点燃了。

但随后他又觉得威士忌里应该被人放了什么能够迷惑心智的魔药。  
不然又怎么能够解释，在初秋的夜晚里，在伦敦一个酒吧中，他看见了活生生的弗雷德。

或者应该说，活生生的年轻的弗雷德，抱着吉他在台上唱歌。

还用一种十分陌生的微笑同他短暂的打了一个招呼。

3.

当乔治喝到第三杯威士忌的时候，他觉得眼前的一切都变得有些奇怪了。

比如那个年轻的弗雷德冲着自己在微笑，然后低下头开始了下一首歌。

然后现在，他躺在宾馆的房间里，有些颤抖的抽着烟，离他几步之远的浴室亮着灯。

乔治以为那是太阳，而传来的哗啦啦的水声是雨夜的声音。

他觉得自己躺在雨夜的大街上，但奇怪的是太阳却高高的挂在头顶。

那个太阳离他很近，他将自己的手伸出去就能够把自己手里的烟点燃。

但是他感受不到那个太阳的任何温度，却亮的刺眼。

浴室的门打开了，水声也停止了。

乔治有些疲惫的睁开眼睛看着从“太阳”里走出来的男人。

谢天谢地，至少是个男人。

他又一次将手里的烟放在嘴边，狠狠的抽了一口之后，他稍微的看清楚了男人的样貌。

湿漉漉的长发被他梳到了自己的脑后，乔治有些入迷的看着眼前男人英俊的眉眼。

这样熟悉的眉眼却难得的露出了温柔又平静的神情。

“你叫什么名字？”疲惫嘶哑的声音让詹姆斯有些诧异。男人的声音远比他这个人来的更性感。

“詹姆斯。”詹姆斯老实的回答道。

“詹姆斯....詹姆斯....这是个好名字。”乔治反复的念叨着詹姆斯的名字，他的声音嘶哑低沉尾音却愉快的上扬。

他轻笑着将自己的烟丢在了烟缸之中。

“你叫什么名字？”这次这个问题詹姆斯抛了回来。

“我？我叫...弗雷德。”乔治仔细的凝望着詹姆斯年轻富有朝气的面庞，情不自禁的念出了自己哥哥的名字。

“弗雷德，这也是个好名字。”詹姆斯笑了起来，他看着眼前躺在床上衣衫半开，头发火红，眼神迷离却又意外执着的乔治，将他称赞自己的话还了回去。

“是的，弗雷德真是个好名字....”乔治颇为满足的闭上了双眼。

3.

乔治感觉自己在做一个关于鱼水之欢的美梦。

他感觉“弗雷德”含住了自己的性器，粗糙的舌苔划过他性器的顶端，随后舌尖仔细的舔舐着他整个性器。

乔治扔掉手里的烟，随后将自己的双手插进“弗雷德”火红的头发之中，他缓慢的收紧自己的双手，快感伴随着酒精直抵他的四肢百骸。

他就连呼吸都是颤抖着的。

而后，火热的唇舌离开了乔治的性器，不安分的唇舌顺着他平坦的小腹缓慢的上移，拂过他平坦的腹部，留下了一连窜火热的印记。

乔治微微的睁开双眼，窗外是一篇霓虹闪烁。

酒精令他眼前的一切都扭曲了起来，霓虹灯因为快感缠绕在一起，变成了一个又一个发着光的色块，难看的纠缠在一起。

窗户变成了一个象征性的东西，乔治躺在窗户内，将窗户紧闭，那些发着光的色块就不会溜进他的身体。

也不会再一次的将弗雷德从他的身边抢走。

“哦....弗雷德。”他看着埋在自己胸前的“弗雷德”，有些感叹的出声，随后那句“弗雷德”却变成了一声不大不小的呻吟。

温热湿润的唇瓣将乔治的乳头包裹住，不安分的唇舌挑逗着他的乳头。

“弗雷德....”他的声音嘶哑，有些情不自禁的脆弱，以及他自己没办法感受到撩人的性感。

詹姆斯更加激动了，他的抓住乔治的手臂，粗糙的指腹轻轻地抚摸着乔治柔软，温热，同吉他完全不一样触感的手腕。

乔治像是被这样的动作安抚了。

他咬着唇，难耐的扭动着自己的身体。

随后乔治感觉自己的后腰被另一只手死死的搂住。  
詹姆斯终于吻上了乔治的双唇。

乔治比想象中的顺从，也比想象中的更加热情。

感谢梅林。

乔治终于放松了下来，不知是情感上的满足更多，还是肉体上的满足更多，他觉得自己像是在空中盘旋。

4.

乔治躺在詹姆斯的身下承受着少年的热情，他觉得每一次詹姆斯的撞击都能让他的脑子里放出烟花。

曾经绚丽又巨大的“W”在蓝天之下展现在每一个学生的眼前。

而现在这个“W”变成了“F”，在他的脑子里炸开，将乔治的理智同那些愚蠢又该死的校规一般炸了个粉碎。

“别那样....弗雷迪....”乔治有些难耐的想要让詹姆斯慢下来，让他们可以好好的享受这“重逢”后的第一次性爱。

而不是像野兽一样，拼命的，没有任何节制可言的做爱。

乔治挣扎着想要让詹姆斯慢下来，而随后詹姆斯死死的握住了乔治的后颈，逼迫他停止挣扎。

“如果我是你，我会享受这一刻，而不是请求慢下来。”詹姆斯觉得自己理智尽失，他有些不受控制的想让自己身下这个头发火红，浑身散发着脆弱却又佯装着坚强的男人，闭上嘴。

至少是闭上求饶的嘴，或许詹姆斯可以允许他发出一些呻吟。

享受至极又脆弱无助的呻吟，而不是一味地念叨着自己的名字。

.....

乔治骑在詹姆斯的身体上，或许是他被钉在詹姆斯的性器上。

满脸潮红，有些难耐的将自己的眼睛睁开，他又一次的看见了弗雷德。

鲜活的，年轻的，用手死死掐住他脖子的“弗雷德”。

乔治将手轻轻地覆盖在“弗雷德”的那只手上，他的眼神迷离，神情痴迷的看着身下的“弗雷德”。

轻微的窒息另乔治更加兴奋，他几乎是鼓励的想着：

没错，就那样，尽情的使用我的身体，让我知道你还在这里。  
就在我的眼前。

“就这样...弗雷迪....”乔治不受控制的出声。

“你真是我见过最自恋的男人。”詹姆斯有些无奈的笑道。

乔治坐在詹姆斯的性器上扭动着自己的腰，他的双手撑在詹姆斯的腹部。

他看着被窗帘盖住一半的窗子，那些流动的发着光的色块似乎溜了进来。

他们想要带走他的“弗雷德”。

但乔治知道这不可能，因为弗雷德“正在他的身体里”。

就连死亡都不可能将他们分开。

因为“弗雷德”全然的在他的身体里，在他的灵魂里。

躺在他的身下，用自己粗糙的指腹抚摸着乔治的脖颈。

5.

高潮的瞬间，詹姆斯觉得自己应该是将自己的理智都射出去了。

乔治更加夸张，几乎是窒息了，他仰着头张开嘴却没能发出任何的声音，就像是被詹姆斯操透了那样。

浑身紧绷，像是被搁浅在石板上濒临死亡的鱼。

詹姆斯连他的气息都难以捕捉到。

6.

罗恩的脸不停的出现在乔治的梦境中，

罗恩告诉乔治弗雷德已经离去的事实，想要将他从一片灰暗中拉出来。

罗恩让乔治留在笑话商店。

乔治觉得这仿佛是一个笑话，他的弗雷德在伦敦，为什么他要留在笑话商店？

快闭上嘴，小罗尼。

弗雷德睡在我的旁边，现在谁也不能将他从我身边夺走。

......

当乔治醒来时，晴朗的伦敦夜空已经变成了铅灰色，淅淅沥沥的雨声从窗外传来。  
“早啊，你终于醒了。”身旁一个年轻却低沉的声音提醒着乔治，自己不在自己的公寓里。

“你真是我见过最自恋的人，我们缠绵一整晚，你一整晚都在说自己的名字。即使是在高潮都在说自己的名字。”身旁年轻的男人挑了挑眉。

弗雷德....不，应该是詹姆斯。

詹姆斯想要伸手将乔治凌乱的火红长发梳理整齐，却被乔治躲开了。

“你不舒服吗？弗雷德。”詹姆斯又一次开口。

乔治起身穿衣服，手忙脚乱的想要接受一个事实：

那个鲜活的，充满朝气的弗雷德其实是自己的幻想。

弗雷德走了，但是詹姆斯在这里。

昨晚他同詹姆斯缠绵一整晚，甚至比他幻想中他和弗雷德的欢爱更加热辣也更加投入。

詹姆斯，留着棕色长发的少年，担忧的看着他。

乔治觉得自己已经疯了。

他干了一件全天下最愚蠢的事情，他找了替身。

自己双胞胎哥哥的替身。

乔治从来只敢幻想，而昨晚他愚蠢的失误将一切都变成了事实。

而对象不是自己的哥哥，而是躺在床上一脸错愕的年轻男人。

“对不起，我不叫弗雷德....”

“我是乔治，弗雷德是我的哥哥。我的半身，我已经去世且无缘的爱人。”

“不，只是我一厢情愿认为的爱人。”

“对不起.....”

乔治红着双眼，詹姆斯想要起身却在下一秒倒在了床上。

“一忘皆空。”

那么就在这里说再见了，詹姆斯。

END


	2. City Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：韦斯莱双子  
> 分级：PG-13 青年乐手詹姆斯（弗雷德） x 战后19年乔治
> 
> *麻瓜世界AU  
> *上篇后续，逻辑不能说没有，但也不能说很有。  
> 万年不变的OOC是肯定有  
> *狗血替身梗
> 
> 我还是想用詹姆斯的视角来写一写他的感受，毕竟上一篇是乔治的视角总感觉乔治有些无情，不过放心这次绝对甜且HE，上篇文章的后续。
> 
> 詹姆斯觉得自己陷入了一个奇怪的怪圈里，他总是在以往一些事情，却又在经历一些事情....

0.

我注定要去爱，我不可避免的要沦陷，但很少有人懂。

1.

詹姆斯在一个阴雨天里醒来，窗外的雨下的淅淅沥沥，空气阴冷潮湿。

他在一个陌生的旅馆里醒来，但是对自己怎么来到这间旅店，又怎么如此疲惫的醒来没有任何的记忆。

虽然是周六的早晨，詹姆斯却觉得自己是直接跨过了周天来到了周一。

然后一整个周末的放肆行为全部在醒来的那一刻如数报复到了他身体的各个部位。

比如他酸痛无力的四肢，迟钝的大脑，还有他阵阵作痛的后背。

不过他认为兴许自己是喝多了。

宿醉未醒就让这一切变得合理了不少。

他脑海里有关于昨晚最后的记忆就是，他坐在吧台边饮用了一定量的威士忌，然后又喝了过量的长岛冰茶。

而詹姆斯想到此对自己完全没有记忆也觉得是情理之中的事情。

詹姆斯拍了拍自己有些混沌的脑袋走进浴室，他感觉糟透了，因为过量饮酒引起的头疼和四肢乏力让他站在镜子前活动自己的身体时感受到了自己身体的不配合。

“又是新的一天。”詹姆斯看着镜子里双眼浮肿，神情恍惚，带着睡意的自己，敷衍的冲着镜子里的自己说了一句无关紧要的话，毫无力气的笑了笑。

低下头开始洗漱，并且祈祷洗漱完能够抽支烟缓解宿醉给他带来的各种不适。

詹姆斯穿好衣服后将巨大的落地窗推开，他将香烟叼在嘴上，皱着眉头看着远处铅灰色的天空。

又是一个阴雨连绵的周末。

詹姆斯皱着眉头将烟点燃，而在烟头亮起那一刻他又觉得这样的场景似曾相似，似乎在睡梦中或者醉酒后的记忆中见过。

城市被笼罩在雨幕里，城市的空气阴冷潮湿，不时刮过的微风夹杂着小雨，詹姆斯缓缓的吐出一口烟。

伴随着香烟的味道，他似乎看见了一个头发火红的男人躺在阳台后面那张大床上。

红发男人断断续续的发出了一些声响，中指和食指之间夹着一根烟，他一边吞云吐雾一边还在说着什么。

詹姆斯又拍了拍自己的头，有些愤懑的看着被雨幕笼罩着的城市。

夹杂着雨水的微风吹拂过他的面颊时，詹姆斯因为过量饮酒的头痛使得他更加昏昏欲睡。

“该死的天气。”詹姆斯最后抽了一口烟后快速的走进了室内，咒骂着这令人不适的天气，然后将烟头丢进烟灰缸里。

詹姆斯看着烟灰缸里另一种品牌的烟头，拼命的回忆着昨晚。

最终却发现只是徒劳无功，他昨晚的记忆就像是被酒精冲刷了一整夜一样，消失的无影无踪。

詹姆斯当即决定自己要改掉喝酒就一定要将自己喝醉这个坏毛病。

至少詹姆斯觉得他应该学会怎么控制自己。

他感觉自己的身体似乎稍微配合自己了一点，脑子也清醒了一点，现在詹姆斯也不想思考任何问题了。

詹姆斯将燃烧着的香烟被他夹在中指和食指之间，随后躺在了那张柔软又巨大的床上，天旋地转的看着头顶上如同镜子一般的天花板，有些木讷的抽着烟，虽然詹姆斯觉得宿醉使他失去记忆完全说的通，但他总觉得自己忘记了什么事情，或者说忘记了某件事情至关重要的一个环节。

2.

这场雨下了一整天，詹姆斯的宿醉症状也陪伴了他一整天。

他背着吉他走进酒吧后面的小巷里，有些迫切的抽着嘴边的烟，他希望这样能够让他稍微的提起精神。

在此时前他在某个不知名的小咖啡厅里喝了一杯黑咖啡，通常一杯黑咖啡能够让他精神振作燃烧一整天的激情，而且他也喜欢黑咖啡的味道，但是黑咖啡的味道让他感觉更糟了，甚至让他冲进厕所里将晚饭吐了出来，他走出厕所又闻见了空气中甜腻的牛奶咖啡香味，再一次跑进厕所里将自己的胃都恨不得吐出来。

当詹姆斯从厕所出来时，他觉得全世界都快崩塌了，他觉得自己不像是宿醉，倒像是一整夜没睡之后还不停的在舞池里跳舞那样。

疲惫伴随着眩晕。

詹姆斯在经历了剧烈呕吐之后，依旧不得已的背着自己的吉他走进了城市那繁华的，被层层乌云紧紧覆盖着，令人感到寒冷又压抑的夜晚中。

......

因为下了一整天的雨，城市的每一个角落都变得困倦不堪，就连以往最为热闹的酒吧看上去也疲惫不堪。

坐在台下的顾客寥寥无几，他们将头凑在一起絮絮低语，时不时爆发出一些笑声或者带着明显挑逗意味的冲着詹姆斯笑一笑。

眉目间短暂又暧昧的调情。

詹姆斯强忍着难受也礼貌的回敬他们一个微笑，他感觉更糟了。

短暂的眼神交流后，詹姆斯移开自己的双眼，低头认真的弹奏这一段吉他solo，并且祈祷着没人发现他的异样。

当他再一次抬头的时候，他看见了一个头发火红的男人坐在吧台边上。

当詹姆斯看清男人的正脸时，那是一种从未有过的熟悉之感，不仅仅来自他们同等英俊和相似度极高的面庞。

更来源于那个男人熟悉的，目不转睛的注视。

男人的目光很专注，也很温柔，几乎是一瞬间就填满了詹姆斯内心一直耿耿于怀且空缺着的一部分。

詹姆斯觉得自己的回忆在某一瞬间似乎就要破开那层浓雾显现出来。

就在男人的注视之下。

但事实却是，詹姆斯的回忆依旧藏在浓雾之后，而他却感觉到了没有由来的，强烈的，难以回避的哀伤。

不知为何男人的神色令詹姆斯想起了那片铅灰色的天空，甚至还能够闻到今天早晨雨水同烟丝燃烧混杂着的味道。

他感受到了来自自己内心某种像是空缺了一大块的情感，而这种情感完全的被悲伤包裹住。

就像是化不开的蓝色完全的展现在了詹姆斯的面前。

但是詹姆斯不知道究竟是怎样一种情感他只感到了悲伤，同男人对视的一瞬间这种悲伤环绕住了他的思绪。

他被包裹在了悲伤里。

詹姆斯期望从男人棕绿色的眼睛中找到他需要的答案。

为何他如此悲伤？为何他眼底只看见了一片阴郁的蓝色？

令他失望的是，男人的眼神中只有温柔和哀伤，答案被藏在一片温柔之后。

男人的眼底是一片虚无。

像是飘在浩瀚星际里的一个孤岛，仿佛不肖多时就会消失在一片黑暗里。

3.

詹姆斯在那日表演完后躺在家里害了一场大病。

他躺在床上高烧不退，不停的做着一些支离破碎的梦。

梦里他同一个头发火红的男人抵死缠绵，

他将自己的手放在男人的脖子上，缓慢的收紧自己的手指，詹姆斯能够感受到男人热烈的目光，但是男人的脸始终隐没在黑暗之中。

詹姆斯拼尽全力想要看清楚男人的脸，就在下一刻他将自己的脸靠在男人的胸膛上，男人温柔的抚摸着詹姆斯的头发。

“弗雷德.....”

谁是弗雷德？

詹姆斯拼命的想要抬起头，却只能任由自己趴在对方身上。

就在他拼命的想要挣脱束缚时，梦醒了。

经历了三个晚上的支离破碎的梦境折磨后，詹姆斯的高烧终于退了下去。

他从床上站起身，四肢僵硬而酸痛。

他的声音嘶哑，行动迟缓，却准确的将香烟从自己裤兜里的烟盒翻找出来，点然后难耐的吸了一口。

此时他觉得自己的灵魂才回到自己的躯壳里，而不是被那个红发男人禁锢住。

4.

詹姆斯坐进浴缸里，将歌词贴在自己的大腿上，一边抽着烟一边低声吟唱那些不成调的乐曲。

“I dumb my poor sweetheart....”他低声哼唱，用食指打着节拍，皱着眉吸完最后一口烟将烟头扔掉后，彻底的躺进了浴缸里。

窒息感让他暂时忘记了那些支离破碎的梦境，一些问题，以及那片蓝色。

只是享受这一刻。

5.

詹姆斯再一次看见乔治的时候，他觉得就像是过完他的一生那样长。

他依旧觉得乔治很熟悉，但是事实却提醒着他，他们不过是陌生人。

所有的“熟悉”的错觉，“似曾相识”的感觉，不过是来自詹姆斯和红发男人长得极为相似这个点原因上。

当詹姆斯感受到乔治那不加掩饰的目光后，他冲着乔治笑了笑，极快的移开了自己的视线。

避免和他过多的眼神接触。

这样可以掐灭自己对于一个陌生男人过于旖旎的幻想，也可以避免那种强烈的哀伤。

最终停止那些支离破碎，过于热辣，羞于出口的梦境。

用一种被哀伤环绕住极为痛苦的方式。

6.

乔治又一次的将酒杯从詹姆斯的手里拿了过去，他们上身赤裸着，并排躺在一起。

詹姆斯的理智告诉自己需要控制住自己，而他的身体却将又一杯威士忌灌入喉中。

乔治像是效仿着詹姆斯的动作，只是一个劲的不停往自己嘴里灌入威士忌。

詹姆斯先坐起身来，点燃嘴边的卷烟，随后将自己的烟盒和打火机扔给乔治。

他闭上眼睛吸了一大口烟，神情满足的躺下，任由酒精在他的血液中流动。

乔治喝了一大口威士忌之后，将卷烟含在嘴边，起身将香烟凑在了詹姆斯红亮的烟头上。

随后脱力的倒下。

“我觉得你很熟悉，乔治。”詹姆斯缓慢的开口，他看着窗外的月亮，并不知道为什么自己会说这些话。

“为什么？”乔治的尾音因为醉酒被拖得更长，粘腻的读音在他低沉温柔的语调里变得格外撩人。

“我不知道。”詹姆斯感觉自己眼前的月光变成了金黄色的液体，缓慢的溜进了自己的眼底。

詹姆斯微微侧头看着乔治同自己肩膀靠着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂。

詹姆斯感觉自己身体里翻涌着一种从未有过的冲动。

他想要亲吻乔治，在这样皎洁的月光之下。

亲吻上他温热的唇瓣，看见他将双眼闭上，缓慢的享受这个吻。

詹姆斯可以将这个吻变得更加旖旎缠绵，让整个夜晚比仲夏的黑夜更加热辣。

而从他的投入的神情中詹姆斯可以欺骗自己，骗自己这是他们约会中的一个瞬间。

“我觉得我曾经忘记过你，在我不知道的情况下。我觉得我忘记了什么事情，却又在经历着什么事情。”詹姆斯凝视着月亮，有些不受控制的说出了这句话。

他不明白为什么他要说出这种话，他想自己可能是中了金黄色月光的毒。

“那你为什么想要想起。”乔治又往嘴里灌了一大口威士忌，詹姆斯能够感受到他说话时身体的震动。

“我注定要去爱，我不知道会爱上谁，但是我知道我注定要去爱。我也不可避免的要沦陷，我不清楚何时会沦陷，但是我明白沦陷是我无法逃脱的。很少有人能够懂我的感受，但是今晚我希望我能懂。”詹姆斯侧过头，他有些不受控制的看着眼前的乔治。

乔治的眼睛是棕绿色的，因为醉酒的缘故双颊泛红，不过到同他火红的发丝相称。

乔治温柔的侧脸在月亮的光下变得更加温柔，更加令人着迷。

詹姆斯凝望着乔治，沉浸于他们创造出的沉默之中。

黑夜之中，詹姆斯能够清晰的听见乔治的呼吸声，也能够感觉到乔治胸膛的起伏。

乔治几次开口准备说话，最终只是笑了笑，极力的忍住某种情绪那样，侧过了头。

“不，你没有忘记我。是我忘记了，我忘记了你叫詹姆斯，我也忘记了我叫乔治。”他的双眼通红，极力控制的情绪倾泻而下，温热泪水不受控制的下落。

“但我想我和你一样，注定要去爱，而我能清楚的知道我会爱上谁，我会失去谁。”

“但我从未知道能够在某个时间失而复得。”

“但....詹姆斯，今夜我想我爱你。”乔治满脸泪水，最终冲着詹姆斯笑了出来。

月色温柔，河流旖旎，城市中的灯光彻明，人们陷入了各自的梦境。

而他们选择将疲惫的双眼睁开，同自己的梦境对抗，只因为他们凝望着对方，他们看向彼此的眼睛时就如同黄昏中一片朦胧的晚霞那样温柔。

END


End file.
